


A spry young thing

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Larra (Larten Crepsley/Arra Sails [1]
Category: Cirque du Freak | The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: First encounter.
Relationships: Larten Crepsley/Arra Sails
Series: Larra (Larten Crepsley/Arra Sails [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031289
Kudos: 1





	A spry young thing

It's many moons ago, long before the hero of our beloved series was born. Our story starts in the most unlikely of places, a cave high up in Vampire Mountain. A young Larten Crepsley is recuperating after an unexpected attack from a wild wolf. He's all alone, or so he thinks.

A howl echoed through the cave.

Larten sat bolt upright and listened.

The howl abruptly stopped and a female voice replaced it, "Clever, ain't ya?"

A stunning young vampire with flowing golden locks leapt down from an alcove high above.

Larten asked, "Who are you?"

The vampire said, "Nobody really, let's just say I'm passing through."

Larten scowled. "You chose to visit me, a vampire trying to heal. Why?"

The vampire smirked. "I might have lied earlier." She held her hand out and introduced herself, "I'm Arra Sails."

Larten shook her hand and replied, "Larten Crepsley."

Arra beamed, "Ah, you're the vampire everybody's been talking about. The one who took on his master and won."

Larten stated, "Maybe I am, but what is it to you?"

Arra muttered, "I just wanted to meet you, Mr. Crepsley."

Larten laughed heartily. "Call me Larten please, hardly anyone knows me by my surname. Arra, was it?"

Arra answered, "Yes, Arra is my name."

Larten grinned. "I just know we're going to get on just fine."


End file.
